Jeepers 3!
by Pr0ud-KiTTy-Qu33n
Summary: Ben, Kevin, Anna, and Mike are up to crazy shenanigans once more! Will Mike ever feel sane? Will Gwen's dreams ever be normal? Why is Kevin associated with giraffes? READ and REVIIIIEEEEW! Cowritten by Ms. Indecisive.


**Author's Note: JEEPERS 3 IS HERE! hahahaha! Read it and enjoy! Yay! Written by Ms. Indecisive, with aid from me. :D And read The Assistant by her, too. It's amazing! ;) EMBRACE THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS TO FOLLOW!**

Ben was doing back flips in a carnival parking lot. Many children were around him clapping, thinking that he was part of the act. He stood up, and started tap dancing.

The children threw money, roses, and cheese snacks at him. Ben happily took them and walked away.

"Man am I talented or what?" he asked himself. He looked at the Merry Go Round and saw Kevin on a bright pink unicorn.

"RUN MY STEED!" shouted Kevin, kicking it sides mercilessly. A little girl walked up to him and gently tugged his shirt. Kevin stared down.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he demanded. The little girl sniffed.

"You've been on that unicorn for 6 hours mister, can I ride it?" Kevin twitched and shouted, "NO!"

Ben walked over and cracked his knuckles. "Is this girl giving you trouble Kevy buddy ol' pal?" Kevin nodded.

Meanwhile, Mike Morningstar was walking inside the carnival gates with an ice cream at hand. Finally! A nice, relaxing day was in store for him.

Mike looked up and saw a small girl shrieking and being thrown into the air and exploding.

The ice cream fell.

"WHAT?" he shouted. Suddenly, he fell to the ground due to the fact that he had been tasered.

"Hi Mike!" said Anna, walking on his back. "Hope you enjoy the carnival!" She ran away.

When Mike regained consciousness he stood up and went to get cotton candy. He walked to the mixer and said, "One please."

He looked into the mixer, and saw Kevin spinning in the bright pink sugar. He climbed out and licked his hand.

"Now I'm delicious on the outside too!" Kevin exclaimed. Mike turned around and saw Ben and Anna petting a walrus.

"Is that thing supposed to be out of it's cage?" Mike shouted. Anna and Ben ignored him and started to sing Piano Man to it.

The walrus charged at Mike. Mike horrified, started to scream. It plowed him over.

Ben grew a third arm and began to knit a sweater. Anna got jealous and began to knit one too. Kevin joined as well.

"I'm going to beat you!" shouted Kevin.

"You and what army?" asked Anna, also working on a crossword puzzle with her toes. Kevin smiled.

"My giraffe army."

Mike felt something drop on his head. He grabbed it. "Is this my sock?"

He looked up, and saw a giraffe looming over him. The group got off of the ground and started river dancing.

Mike backed away in fear of the giraffe and grabbed Anna's arm. She stopped dancing and collapsed to the ground. She didn't move.

"Come on Anna, quit it." grumbled Mike. He nudged her face with his foot. She didn't move or breathe. "Anna?"

No response.

"Guys! She's not moving!" He looked over and saw Ben and Kevin doing the limbo.

Mike started to hyperventilate. "Stop joking around!"

"Mother?" asked Anna softly. "I'm going to be with you again. I can see you now! You're so beautiful! Nana?" She closed her mouth.

Mike started to cry. "This was all my fault. I wish I had never done it." He blinked his eyes and saw that Anna was missing.

"Hmm?"

"WHACHA!" cried Anna kicking the side of Mike's face. "Eat that with a side of pickles!"

Zebras ran into the carnival and grabbed everybody.

Everybody, including Mike's sock, did the Cotton Eyed Joe.

The world exploded.

Gwen awoke, once again, from the horrific dream.

"No, Not again!" shouted Gwen. She walked out of her room, rubbing her head. "I need to see a doctor about these dreams."

"COME ON YOU STUPID UNICORN!" she heard from downstairs. Gwen screamed and ran back into her room.

Ben, Kevin, and Anna were huddled around a computer.

"Come on Kevin, you were so close!" encouraged Anna.

"This is lame. I am never playing _Robot Unicorn Attack_ again. I'm going to work on my car now." With that, he stormed outside of the door.

"My turn!" said an eager Ben. He started to play.

"Did you hear a scream earlier?" asked Anna, a little concerned. Ben stared at the screen.

"Nope."

**Author's Note: Okay, so fanfiction is being stupid and not letting me fix or add some stuff. So if you feel something deserves a line, then I tried to put it there but it wouldn't go. BYE!**


End file.
